Kings of Leon
by StarryNightsWrite
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and looks like she's getting along very well with Freddie. Carly get's a little jealous, and doesn't know what to do. Rated M for later chaps, and Carly*Freddie.


AN: Leave Reviews! I'm going for maybe a Carly/Freddie things. I really like to pair up Carly and Spencer or something, but some of you find that offensive, so okay.

Carly sat patiently, waiting for the bell to ring. Her Science teacher, Mrs. Winchester, talked on about atoms and molecules. She watched as she wrote some formula on the board that she didn't understand. She turned to Sam and stared back annoyed. She mad a 'shoot me now' look. Carly tried hard not to laugh. As soon as she turned her head to the clock, the last bell rang. Sam eagerly jumped up, dashing towards Carly, then towards the door. "Oh my God, I thought I was seriously going to die of boredom!" Same exclaimed.

Carly laughed. "I know, I didn't even get what she was talking about…" Carly trailed off as she turned a corner with Sam. The hallways were filled with kids trying to get out of the school hallways as fast as possible.

"So, did you see that new girl… She seemed like a little conceited snot," Sam said. Carly gave her a look. She didn't want to judge the girl at all before she actually got to meet her. "Please, Sam, I'm sure we weren't very fond of each other when we first met," Carly smiled.

Sam gave her a glare. "Yeah, whatever. Oh, look there's Fredward!" Sam stressed the 'Fredward' part. Carly squinted her eyes.

"W-who's that girl with him?!" Carly said curiously.

Sam's eyes latterly goggled out of her head. "Dork tron with a girl!?" Sam exclaimed.

Carly almost hit Sam playfully. "Be nice," She said. Sam rolled her eyes and her mouth dropped open as Freddie approached them.

"F-Freddie? Who's your friend?" Carly said a little shaked. Freddie smiled widely. The girl's brunette colored hair gracefully dropped to her shoulders. She had a beautiful smile, and wide dimples to match. Carly and Sam gave each other awkward looks. They watched as she her stormy grey eyes sparkled.

Freddie looked very proud and happy. "Guys, this is Tiffani." She smiled at them warmly. Her dimples were popping out.

"Uh, hi.." Carly started. She tried to force a smile. "So, we'll see you later Tiffani, we have plans with Freddie, bye!" Carly tried to grab Freddie's arm.

"No, uh, I was thinking we hang out with Tiffani," Freddie said. Sam almost laughed.

"You actually want to hang out with Fredward!?" Sam said teasingly. Freddie glared at her and Sam smiled back teasingly.

Tiffani nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking I'd hang out with him. He was so awesome to me during math! Being new is a little tough, but I made some new friends, including Freddie," She said admiringly. Carly felt a little awkward. Tiffani made her feel a little weird. She had such good style, Carly noted. She had on black skinny jeans, and a purple Hurley top. Her shoes were very nice, purple vans.

"Okay, I guess." Carly said. She tried to sound warm and welcoming. Tiffani followed along.

"Ha, remember when Ms. Gomez did that funny horse thing?" Freddie laughed. Cary laughed.

"What funny horse thing," She asked. They ignored her. She felt left out.

Same sighed and grabbed Carly's hand. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense. What's up with Freddie and that prep?!" Sam said.

Carly tried hard to scream. She was getting annoyed by Tiffani. "I don't know! I'm pist off, he's ignoring us like we don't exist." Carly said sourly.

Sam smiled. "Freddie's got a girlfriend." She winked. They arrived at Carly's apartment and Carly opened the door. She bit her lip as Tiffani entered to.

"Nice place," Tiffani said. Carly gave her a fake smile then rolled her eyes. Freddie kept his eyes glued to Tiffani.

She watched as Tiffani slightly brushed her hand against Freddie's. Sam laughed. Carly didn't.

She started to feel those emotions she had hidden for so long. She actually liked Freddie. No, she LOVED Freddie. She popped a movie in and sat down next to Sam. They sighed and watched the movie. Freddie tried to concentrate on the movie, but It was hard. He kept thinking about Tiffani. She was a beautiful girl that actually liked him. No more chasing after girls who never gave him a chance, ahem, Carly.

Halfway through the movie he felt Tiffani's head lean on his shoulder. He looked down at her and she smiled, a big dimpled smile. He couldn't resist how amazing she was. He held her and then looked down. A moment, and then they were kissing. Carly and Sam turned towards them and literally, their mouths dropped open.

They covered their mouths as they watched Freddie and Tiffani go at it, playing tonsil hockey. "I have to go," Carly said. She swiftly ran up the stairs to her room. They heard a bang, and then silence.

"What's wrong with her? Is she mental?" Tiffani joked. Surprisingly, Freddie laughed.

Sam almost kicked their asses. "Hey, bitch, don't call my best friend mental? Are we clear? I don't care if you're 'playing around' or whatever. Freddie how could you laugh!?"

Freddie winced. "It was a joke," He said. Tiffani hugged him.

"Whatever, as I long as I've got Freddie, I'm good. I don't care what you think, Sam." Tiffani said rudely. That's when Sam kicked them out of the house. She uttered words she'd never thought she'd say:

"Freddie, I hate you. Get out!" Sam said. Freddie felt shocked, but gave her a cold glare.

"Whatever, let's go Tiff." And then they left. Sam rushed upstairs.


End file.
